<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And they were roommates by lovable_and_lovable</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083827">And they were roommates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovable_and_lovable/pseuds/lovable_and_lovable'>lovable_and_lovable</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Mentions of Marcus and Adrian Pimento</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovable_and_lovable/pseuds/lovable_and_lovable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh my god, they were roommates. </p>
<p>I received the prompt “Gina/Rosa college AU” from @elliottwtt back when we were both B99 tumblrs. I started this fic in late 2016 and haven’t touched it since 2017. I have no intention of doing anything else with it, besides posting it for this abandoned works fest. </p>
<p>ACAB. I acknowledge that B99 perpetuates a problematic and untrue “not all cops” narrative.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Intentions: Abandoned and Unfinished WIPs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And they were roommates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/smads/gifts">smads</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Again, this is an unfinished, abandoned work. It’s written in a vignette style and I assume that I was writing out of order and more vignettes would have been inserted in between the ones I did write (e.g. I probably would’ve written Rosa and Gina meeting and/or their first week in the apartment.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—EARLY APRIL, STUDENT UNION— </p>
<p>“Gina, do you know where you're living next year?” Jake asked. </p>
<p>“Nope,” said Gina. “My psychic told me an opportunity would come to me if I waited for it.”</p>
<p>“Well, I hate to confirm your psychic’s prediction, but Amy and Rosa need a third roommate because her friend Kylie backed out, and Amy already signed the lease.”</p>
<p>“Ew, Amy? I don't think her obsession with order and cleanliness and my eclectic nature would work well together, kiddo. Not to mention the dangers of cohabitation with one’s in-laws.”</p>
<p>To his credit, Jake doesn't reply to the jibe, but he does duck his head briefly. “You can't fool me, I know you like Amy. And the place is three single rooms for $400 a month, a 10 minute bus ride from campus. No way you're finding a better deal than that in April.”</p>
<p>“Oh dang.”</p>
<p>“Right? But the others want to make sure you'll be a good fit and sign on to the roommate agreement. Can you meet Amy at 6 at Shaw’s on Saturday night?”</p>
<p>—SHAW’S BAR—</p>
<p>They’ve progressed from the “logistics” section of Amy’s binder to the “interpersonal dynamic” one. </p>
<p>“I'm bi. You got a problem with that?” Amy says, with passable bravado. </p>
<p>“None whatsoever,” Gina said. <em>Please. </em>As if one could grow up with Jake Peralta and have a problem. </p>
<p>“Great,” said Amy. “It's in the roommate agreement that the apartment is an accepting and nonjudgmental space for marginalized groups.”</p>
<p>Classic Amy. Gina meant that in a good way, though. “Thumbs up emoji,” she said. </p>
<p>—LATE NOVEMBER, THE APARTMENT—</p>
<p>Now, Gina was most decidedly not jealous. She hadn’t been jealous when Rosa and Marcus were dating, had she? Nope, she had found the whole thing...hilarious, was what she had found it, and that was why she’d had to exert approximately 2.7 times as much effort to control her facial expressions when Marcus was around. Or maybe that was because Gina had been tempted to smile out of happiness for Rosa, and that was something only mushy weirdos like Amy did. Either way, the weird twitchiness in her face was definitely not due to jealousy, and the chill she often felt when Marcus was around was absolutely due to multiple coincidences of the windows being open for fresh air with his comings and goings.</p>
<p>She hadn’t been jealous then, and she wasn’t jealous now. Gina just disliked Adrian; was that so hard to believe? It wasn’t, because Adrian was intense af and he thought he was tougher than her without knowing anything about her. Case settled, DISMISSED. </p>
<p>—LATE FEBRUARY, THE APARTMENT—</p>
<p>At the start of winter quarter, Adrian and Jake both departed—Adrian to study abroad in Uzbekistan, and Jake for an internship in Florida (the location being much to his chagrin and the internship being “painfully and indubitably necessary, otherwise I’d never be leaving Amy, and yes, I picked up ‘indubitably,’ which is very fun to say, from her”). </p>
<p>One mundane Thursday evening, Amy was doing a crossword and Gina was tending to her social media platforms on the couch, and Rosa was doing yoga on the living room floor. When Rosa finished her yoga and left the room, Gina looked over and realized Amy was staring at her. </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>Amy lowered her voice, but didn't lean into Gina’s personal bubble. Gina’s appreciation of that was the only reason she deigned to participate in the following conversation. “You were just making a weird face,” Amy said. </p>
<p>Gina hadn’t even realized she’d stopped looking at her phone—and she couldn’t go back to it as an excuse to ignore Amy, since she’d <em>set it down on the couch </em>(<em>who had she become?</em>) and picking it back up now to avoid this conversation would only make things seem even weirder. She schooled her apparently traitorous facial muscles into Nebulously Neutral. </p>
<p>“Weird, how?” </p>
<p>“I don't know,” Amy said. She seemed uncertain, but maybe that was just Amy’s usual skittish awkwardness. “I guess you just reminded me of Jake for a second.”</p>
<p>Heat rose to Gina’s face, the kind where you could drown in the steam of it. If she had been making the face Jake most often wore around Amy, she was in trouble. <em>Heart eyes emoji. </em>Shudder<em>.</em></p>
<p>—LATE MARCH, THE APARTMENT—</p>
<p>All three roommates were happy to have Jake back on campus after his quarter-long internship. Adrian, much to Gina’s private satisfaction, would be in Uzbekistan until mid-May. </p>
<p>Gina was in bed, swathed in Wolfie blanket and scrolling on her phone, when she heard a soft knock on her door. “Yeah?” </p>
<p>Rosa stepped in quietly. She wore a grey Henley and black cotton pajama pants, and Gina painstakingly did not note how appealing she looked in them. “So, uh. Jake and Amy are being pretty loud. With their reunion boning, I mean.”</p>
<p>Gina winced. She did not envy Rosa’s room and its proximity to Amy’s. “Ew. Sorry, doll.”</p>
<p>Gina had assumed Rosa just wanted to vent, but she continued to stand there. </p>
<p>“Are you going to go tell them off?” Gina asked. </p>
<p>“I can't. They're too happy. It would be like scolding a puppy for chasing its tail.” </p>
<p>“Diaz, you softie,” Gina smirked. </p>
<p>Rosa scowled. “I'm just a very compassionate roommate.”</p>
<p>Gina didn't push it further, but Rosa continued to stand there. “So…” Gina prompted her. </p>
<p>Tilting her phone a scoch, she realized Rosa looked vulnerable. That was more than weird, that was wrong and uncomfortable and Gina needed this to go away. </p>
<p>She dug her acrylic nails into her palm. “Would you want to sleep in here?” <em>Ten points to Gryffindor, bitches. </em></p>
<p>“Uh, sure. If that's okay with you,” Rosa said gruffly. </p>
<p>“Ain't no thang,” Gina busied herself with scooting over and arranging the blankets and pillows. </p>
<p>Rosa climbed in and the two said goodnight. Gina rolled over to face the wall, and tried to tell herself that it was no different than any other time she had slept in the same bed as a friend. </p>
<p>What was different though, was that she woke up with an arm tucked around Rosa. Luckily, she'd woken up a few minutes before her alarm, so she had time to extricate herself. And if she snapped a picture of Rosa sleeping, then it was simply for friendly teasing purposes, or maybe for a scrapbook Amy would probably make. Nothing else. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!</p>
<p>Here are the notes I had written to myself at the end of the fic draft:</p>
<p>Sharing room continues<br/>Gina acknowledges feelings to herself<br/>They spend more time together<br/>Adrian returns, he and Rosa break up not long after<br/>More sharing after the breakup<br/>Gina starts being more nurturing/wooing<br/>Amy and/or Jake get in on it<br/>Finally things come to a head—”and I want Rosa to be my girlfriend, but we can't all get what we want, kiddo”//accidental emoji//stubborn nurturing of Rosa that she doesn't realize is obvious wooing?<br/>Rosa says she wants to wait until they're not roommates<br/>Gina respects that, but the UST is too much and making out happens<br/>They try again, it proves too difficult so they decide that with only a few weeks left things will be fine<br/>The following year Jake and Gina get one apartment in the complex and Rosa and Amy get the other, with Rosa and Gina spending a lot of nights in the JG apt and Jake and Amy in the RA apt </p>
<p>Just so y’all know, I remember nothing about this fic besides the feeling of writing it and what I’ve already shared. Any further headcanons/thoughts have long since vacated my brain.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>